Rewrite ${(7^{8})^{-4}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (7^{8})^{-4} = 7^{(8)(-4)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{8})^{-4}} = 7^{-32}} $